


Adrinette Express, at your service!

by InkwardSpots



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkwardSpots/pseuds/InkwardSpots
Summary: Welcome aboard the Adrinette Express! Here, you'll join us for 30 fluff-filled days of fun all while in the comforts of your home! You can enjoy the terribly fun misadventures of our young heroes, so what are you waiting for? Hop aboard!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Sabine Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tom Dupain, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Master Fu, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 111
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	1. Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Aha! Thank you for jumping aboard as we enjoy the first sight on our way to Paris, a fluff filled piece with our favourite duo! Though I must warn you this, if not otherwise stated these one shots are all standalone, got that?
> 
> Now off we go, my friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Thank you for jumping aboard as we enjoy the first sight on our way to Paris, a fluff filled piece with our favourite duo! Though I must warn you this, if not otherwise stated these one shots are all standalone, got that?
> 
> Now off we go, my friends!

The constant slew of chatter around Adrien was quite mind-numbing, he decided. The arm slung around his shoulder, most probably Nino’s, was the only thing still keeping Adrien upright at this point. His eyes groggily opened as Nino’s arm slung off his shoulder and instead steadied his hand on Adrien’s shoulder, “Dude, you’re not looking so good. Do you wanna head to the nurse?" Nino’s face came closer as Adrien let out a great yawn, only just in time covering it with his hand.

“No, no, it’s fine Nino. Father just scheduled a last minute photoshoot yesterday, so I’m still tired from that.” Nino let his hand go and cast a worried glance Adrien’s way, adjusted his hat and went inside to catch up with Alya. Letting loose a sigh, Adrien moved his hand through his hair and mussed up its usually pristine condition. Collecting his breath, he entered the class only to be greeted by the panicked sight of Marinette reaching out before he--

_Splash!_

Marinette’s hand stopped just shy of Adrien’s chest as he numbly felt drops of water slipping down his forehead, onto his nose and resting on his lip. In a sudden flurry of motion, Marinette was everywhere and nowhere at once, “ARGH! Adrien, I’m so sorry!” -- Marinette grabbed the tissues from a nearby tissue dispenser -- “It’s just that it's April fool’s day and we always do this trick on the last one to class! Argh, I’m so, so, so _sorry_ ! Your Dad’s probably gonna kill you -and me! - I’m so so _so_ sorry--” only for her to be interrupted by a snort and then full blown laughter from Adrien. 

Marinette dropped the tissues she was holding in a futile attempt to dry Adrien clothes -- _his wet clothes that were sticking to his frame,_ **_oh God!_ ** \-- And then registered the other full blown laughs around the room as she let out a quiet ‘Huh?’ from her mouth. Alya sidled up to Marinette’s side as Adrien tried, and failed, to gain his composure, “Girl, you are just too precious!” Stifling another snort, she threw a towel Adriens way which he deftly caught, “Today’s March 31st, Girl! I think you need to catch more rest,” Was all she said before turning heel as Adrien pounced on Marinette, enclosing her in his arms, causing the poor girl to turn beetroot red, and pressed his head in her hair as he transferred some of the water to her. 

Marinette squeaked, turning bright red as she felt a phantom breath on her neck. Nuzzling into her neck she asked a question, “Hey Adrien,”

“Mhmm.” he answered back as he let her raven locks caress his cheeks, his eyes suddenly turning droopy, “When are you going to let go?” 

“Never.” Adrien whispered in her ear, before turning slack in a blushing Marinette’s arms and leaving behind a hooting Alex, the nearest to hear what Adrien had said, a cackling Alya and a frankly terrified Nino who seemed to be about to pee himself with the amount of shipping energy Alya was letting out. 

Adrien slept very well that day, in Marinette’s arms.

He’d best try it again soon, he decided.


	2. #marinettechallenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy there! Here we have our next installment, be sure to hold on tight and not doze off, okay?
> 
> The Captain of our fine ship likes to think that the cause of all unnecessary evils were what happened when Plagg and Trixx tried to be 'responsible'. 
> 
> Not quite sure that worked out though!

“No.” 

“Come on kid, you know you wanna do it. Just think, everyone else has done it; even that Guitar Boy managed to pull it off and he’s as smittenly clueless as it gets!” Plagg goaded, his voice drifting through Arien’s ear from the spot in his neck. Adrien pulled his collar closer from the odd glances he was getting from a passerby taking a stroll during the cool evening, “Shut it Plagg! You don’t wanna get found out, also _‘Guitar Boy’_ is called Luka! And what kind of friend would I be if I embarrassed Marinette like that?” 

Plagg took off in a black blur, fast enough that Adrien had to run to catch up to him. Resting on Marinette’s head, his tail draped over Marinette’s nose, his neon green eyes peered at Adrien who stood down below, “Come on,” he drawled, “Don’t you wanna have a little bit of fun? There’s no bodyguard to stop you, she’s asleep in the most dangerous place, a tree for goodness sake!, and even you know about that bet that’s been going around your class; what was it called? _Oh yeah…_ ” Plagg teased, his face now nuzzled in a spot in her neck, “The marinettechallenge, as I recall.” 

Adrien tensed as he noticed that it was quickly getting dark and that _Plagg_ of all people seemed to be etching his scent on Marinette! Narrowing his eyes, and then leaning his frame on the tree that a dozing Marinette was in, he spoke. “Come on Plagg,” Adrien’s hand reached inside his jacket and took out a piece of Camembert, “Can’t I just give you some Camembert and leave it at that?” Plagg let out a cackle, rushed forward, swiped the cheese and went back to his spot in ‘Nette’s hair, “ _Nah~_ It wouldn’t be any fun otherwise, would it? Come on kid, just get up here, take a picture, transform and take her home as Chat. You know how dangerous it is in Paris at night and since you're such a good _friend_ you were going to do that anyway, weren’t you?" 

Adrien stifled a growl as Plagg decided to drape himself all over Marinette's head. Relenting, Adrien stuck his foot in the bark, trying to find a safe footing. Reaching up, he latched onto a nearby branch and scaled his way up, no doubt having learnt the extra edge from his time as Chat Noir. 

Plagg teased him again, this time deciding to rub himself against a cheek, a completely unknowing Marinette swatted him away as she mumbled some more.

Finally heaving himself up in the branch, Adrien sat himself down on the opposite side of the branch that Marinette was occupying. The branch, while quite large and sturdy, would no doubt have to give way if both of them sat on the same end. Scooting himself over, Adrien tried to drag Marinette towards him, who only ended up in his lap with her head in the nook of his shoulder. 

Plagg called some more as he zipped back into Adrien's overcoat and took his chosen's phone, deciding to switch it to selfie mode and hand it to Adrien who sent him a withering look, which was pretty useless seeing as he was blushing from head to toe and seemed to be purring from all the affection he was receiving from a sleeping someone.

 _'Bleurgh!'_ Plagg internally gagged.

Flashing a happy smile at the camera, Adrien saved the photo, quickly set it as his lock screen and put it back in his pocket.

Casting a last glance Plaggs way, Adrien finally decided to speak, "You know you're going to be punished later, Plagg." His Kwami companion only laughed and settled on his shoulder, "Yeah? I don't think so! It was 'cause of me you were able to get out of the house today, _Chat Noir."_

Adrien hummed in response as he nimbly shuffled Marinette into his arms and secured her in place, "That may be Plagg, but that doesn't mean I can't withhold your Camembert for a while," -he cast a glance around the park- "not to mention that you've been a bit more gluttonous lately." 

Plagg sent him the stink eye as Adrien somehow managed to stand up on the branch, "You wouldn't dare kid. Whose been letting you sneak off for so long to visit your _princess_ , huh? Also, I resent the accusation that I'm gluttonous! I have a very light diet, so you know!" Adrien let a passing remark that suspiciously sounded like _'What diet?'_. 

Plagg, about to go on another tirade, let out a yelp as he was pulled into the miraculous. In Adrien's place stood Chat Noir, carrying a sleeping Marinette that seems to be puzzling into his side, sending his face ablaze at the action.

Clearing his throat, he swept her up in a more secure position as he retrieved his baton and vaulted the distance to Marinette's balcony, carefully setting himself down as he opened the trap door and lowered himself to the ground, Marinette still sleeping in his arms. 

Pulling her closer, he set her down in her bed, tucked her in, and, in a last minute action, kissed her forehead. 

Ignoring Plagg's cackles, he made his way back to the manor, glad to see no lights were on and vaulted into his room. Rushing through his night routine, he collapsed into bed, his fingers lightly touching his lips as he thought about the ravenette he had 'saved' that day. His conscious drifting away, Adrien didn't notice the black blur that seemed to be dancing across his phone.

* * *

The sunlight meandered through the uncovered curtains as Marinette awoke. Groggily opening her eyes, Marinette was surprised by the soft mattress under her; She didn't remember letting herself into her room? With an akuma attack taking place earlier today (or was it yesterday now?) along with a sleep deprived Marinette, those two factors were not a good combination. 

Registering the distant buzzing, Marinette looked down and realised she was still in her day clothes and it was almost time for school! Rushing down to the lower level of her bedroom, she hastily took off her clothes, and with no time for a quick shower, "Only 5 minutes left until class!" Tikki yelped. Marinette popped on a spare shirt, another pair of jeans, slid on her blazer and hastily brushed her hair as Tikki settled herself in Marinette's pouch purse and rushed downstairs, grabbed a couple cookies and shoved them in with an indignant Tikki and rushed her way to school. 

Nearing the door of her class, she leapt with surprising grace up the stairs and settled herself all in 30 seconds till class! Alya shook her head before sliding her way over, "Hey girl, did you check all the messages we sent you?" A sly grin slipping onto her face. Marinette shook her head in the negative and asked why. 

Alya slid her phone over to Marinette, the screen displaying a picture of Marinette nuzzling into the nook of Adrien's neck as he sent a heart-stopping smile the camera's way.

Fortunately, Adrien seemed to be faring no better as Nino yanked him forward, "Ready for your prize bro?" Nino said as he opened the class door with a wary Adrien trailing behind. 

"A _kiss_ from one _Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"_ Nino exclaimed as both people involved heated up in seconds.

It was safe to say that neither received or gave the kiss as Marinette took that moment to faint from pure shock on an unsuspecting Alya.


	3. Multimouse and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how are you faring? I know some people get sea sick but I can never imagine anyone getting sick of shipping! Am I right or am I right?
> 
> Our fair Captain would like to warn you that this is to be classed as a fluffy comfort piece. And tell me your view, does anyone else prefer Multimouse over Ladybug or am I the only one (though they are the same person, essentially)?
> 
> Our cabin crew would like to thank you for being so considerate this far, especially for the lovely customer reviews you have been leaving. Surely, that is the greatest gift of all!
> 
> Now, to start our next expedition!

Adrien brushed his hair as Plagg gobbled up one more wheel of cheese. The Parisian night was still and since it was snowing Adrien didn’t expect anyone to be out; that is until he saw _her_.

Marinette, or rather, Multimouse training in the snow. Adrien neared the edge of the window, his peridot eyes taking it all in; her raven hair was spotted with pieces of snow and her nose and cheeks were painted an adorable rosy pink. Her arms stuck out to form a punch and then her leg whipped around to form a powerhouse kick, her eyes blazing with a determined but glassy look. Would it be normal _'just friend_ ’ behaviour to say that she looked attractive?

And as Adrien silently watched he noticed one thing, the smile that always blazed so brightly on Marinette’s face was nowhere to be seen and instead the glassy eyes filled with determination seemed to be--to be shedding silent tears…?

Noting the fact that Plagg had probably fallen asleep, he banged his hand on the glass between him and the roof where Marinette trained. Her head whipped around as her mouth formed a little ‘O’ at the notion of being caught training; Adrien sent a shy smile her way as she leaped towards him, jumping through the window that Adrien conveniety left open. 

Turning back to her, Adrien noted the height difference and looked down at her glassy eyes and enveloped her in a hug, “A-Adrien? What-What’s wrong?” Marinette stammered out, her hands hesitantly enclosing themselves around his back as he buried himself deeper into her hair. “You looked like you needed a hug,” He only said, drawing back to see blue eyes dangerously close to overspilling with tears.

Panicking, he led her to the snow-white sofa that he and Plagg often liked to lounge on, gently seating her as her emotions betrayed her and let slip a tear onto her lap. Unable to control them any longer, she let them all out as Adrien reached forward and pushed her into his chest, hugging her until they were practically covering one person, not minding how her tears only seemed to make his pajama top moist -- his _Ladybug_ pajama top; how embarrassing!-- he settled a kiss in her raven hair as she hiccuped her way through her tears until they finally ceased.

Retreating, but still very much in his arms, she wiped away a few stray tears as she sent a shalky smile his way; salivating she looked up at him, her glassy eyes reflecting the Parisian light and making him want to cut down whoever made her cry. Sitting in silence for a few minutes longer, she spoke, taking the time to instead look at his shirt rather than his face, “Thanks Adrien...I’m sorry I got your shirt wet.” He glanced at her again, her lip seeming to be abused by her top teeth. 

“No problem, plus I’ve got plenty more shirts, probably more than I need to be honest…” He rubbed his hand against his neck, only pulling her closer to him as she let out a small _‘Eep!_ ’ at the closer contact.

They rested like that for a few more minutes; his arms clasped around her -- his head swimming to try to find the answer as they why she was crying and who he had to exact revenge upon-- and her face buried in the nook of his shoulder, her thoughts overrunning with out of all the people to see her have a breakdown it had to be Adrien! 

Biting down on her lip some more, she traced patterns into the fabric of his shirt, her thoughts spiralling out of control as Adrien stroked her hair. She wetted her lips as she prepared to ask a question, “Aren’t you going to ask why I was crying, Adrien?” He only nestled himself deeper into her hair and got in a more comfortable position in his seat, “No. You can tell me when you’re ready, Princess. You’re under no obligation to share your troubles with me; We could talk all your troubles out or we could cuddle for the whole night until they’re forgotten about. It’s all up to you, Mouse.” 

She dug deeper into the crevice of his neck as her legs came up to rest on his ones. “I...Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be _free_ ? Truly free. With no responsibilities to uphold, or people to please or expectations to reach. Do you ever wonder what it would be like to dance with the stars because you _want to_ , or-or sing with the raging seas because you _want_ to feel the wind in your face and the salt water on your skin? Do you ever want to be the _real_ you with no judgement? The one no one sees except yourself? I _know_ it’s selfish but--” She brought her lip closer to Adrien’s ear, sending a shiver through his spine, “Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be a _no one_ in the universe? To just be _invisible_ . To just be _you,_ with no one else able to dictate you?” 

Innocent heartfelt azure eyes stared at Adrien before retreating again to the crevice of his neck as Adrien felt the slow motion of water drip down from his neck to his chest, only serving to bring Marinette closer to him; “You don’t know how many of those same thoughts go through my head, Princess. If I were able to choose, I wouldn’t want to be the son of some big brand fashion designer that’s not even there for his son. If I were to choose, I would choose to be the rain; to travel through rivers forgotten and to light up everyone's faces with joy. To dance with the wind and grant salvation against the hot summer heat. But even if I never get to experience freedom, I’ll be happy knowing that my freedom came in the form of unforgettable friends, Marinette.” 

“You mean--” she whispered as her eyes widened, only to be cut off as the golden haired boy in her arms placed a gentle finger on her lips, “You can think over that later, Princess.” 

Her eyes softened as she placed a feather light kiss on his cheek and mumbled into his neck, “Thank you...for everything, Adrien. _Bonne nuit, ma cherié_ .” He didn't mind the endearment, instead it left him wanting more. More late night cuddles and hugging until you had no idea where he began and Marinette ended. “ _Bonne nuit,_ Princess.”

As they both left eachother alone with their thoughts, the two miraculous wielders slowly drowning under the burden of their responsibilities drifted away into sweet slumber, rejoicing in the warmth of their companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention! The Captain has an announcement to make:
> 
> I apologize for the confusion dear passengers; the use of the endearment 'Princess' must have confused you. I will be sure to admonish the author later! 
> 
> Despite being in the form of Adrien, when Chat Noir sees his Princess cry all reason is thrown out the window to console her, even the knowing of her identity Multimouse. 
> 
> So for clarification: Adrien knows Multimouse is Marinette and aims to console her with the use of her name as above all Marinette is the one in need. Him using her name was for the purpose of consolation as despite everything she will always be Marinette. However, Marinette does not know Adrien is Chat Noir and has come to the conclusion that Adrien has somehow figured out her identity, to which he says they will worry about later.
> 
> Once again, we apologize for the confusion that might have followed reading this! That is all.
> 
> Have a wonderful journey, my fellow shippers!


	4. Hand Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, my name is Chef Oblivious. As you have decided to join me in the ship's dining room may I present you with your first meal: Oblivious Adrien served with a side of Cautious Marinette and sprinkled with Hysterical Alya and Scarred Nino. Enjoy your cuisine!

"Hey Dude," 

"Yes, Nino?"

"Care to explain why you're staring so intensely at Marinette?" 

Adrien jumped back from the podium he was spying behind, his hand automatically reaching up to rub his neck, a nervous tic he had developed from when he was younger.

"Uh...no reason." He supplied to an extremely suspicious Nino. The latter only slung his arm around Adrien and leaned in closer "So...You're _sure_ you're not secretly checking Marinette out? Because that could be super convenient," Adrien jumped back and shook his head profusely, his hands outstretched in 'Wait A Moment' motion, "Wha…? Of course not Nino! Marinette's just a really good friend, and what was this about it being convenient if I liked her?"

At this, it was Nino's turn to flounder, "R-really convenient for d-dates you know? Double dates for the both of us!" Adrien stared cluelessly as Nino adjusted his hat, his nervous tic it seemed. "But why would we go on double dates with? Unless we went with each other, I guess…" Adrien continued to stare cluelessly towards the place Marinette seemed to be talking with Alya and pulled his hand through his hair, eliciting squeals from a nearby group of girls that were blatantly staring at Adrien.

Nino shook his head in disbelief, "Dude, how can you not notice the effect you have?" Adrien turned to stare at him and rolled his shoulders back, earning another set of high-pitch squeals from the nearby girls, "What effect, Nino?" Nino slung an arm around Adrien, ignoring the growls that followed from the previously squealing girls that wished they could casually do the same and led his oblivious brother-in-soul towards a nearby bench near the auditorium. 

“Dude, you have this.....effect.” Adrien tilted his head in confusion, eliciting _another_ set of squeals from nearby. Nino patted the seat next to him as Adrien took the moment to sit down, “What effect, Nino?” Adrien asked, his eyes illuminating in the sunlight. Nino looked at Adrien in that moment: Pure, innocent and sunshine-boy travelled through his head as he debated whether to destroy his best friend’s innocence with the information of what exactly went through most of the dirtier population's head when they looked at his best friend. 

“Nino?” Adrien asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Nino shook himself out of his thoughts as he looked at that too innocent face, “Er… Nothing special bro, just a...a very _oblivious_ effect. But what you can tell me-and you can’t tell me you weren’t- is why you were checking Marinette out.” Adrien’s cheeks turned a light pink as he began, “Okay, yes. I was checking out Marinette--” - a collective gasp from Nino and the eavesdropping Adrien-infatuated girls- “and her hands.”

At this Nino deflated and asked the very obvious question, “Her _hands_ ? Dude, why her hands of all things? Please don’t tell me you have a hand fetish.” With the accusation placed, Adrien turned cherry red, “WHAT!” Adrien sputtered for a few seconds, “OF COURSE NOT NINO! Marinette’s my _friend_ , why on _earth_ would you think _that_ !?” Nino blinked and then hastily reassured his friend, “Of course not, bro! Just making sure, because if you _did_ Alya would kill me for letting you anywhere near Mari. Anyway, what was this about Marinette’s hands?” He continued, acting as if he did just not cause Adrien to have a heart attack and allow Plagg to gather valuable ammunition against Adrien. 

“It’s just that, well, Marinette’s hands look really soft and as of now, with the coronavirus, she isn’t letting anyone even near her, let alone her hands! I don't know why I have the sudden urge to hold her hands!” Nino sighed and adjusted his hat once again. Turning to look at a despairing Adrien, he spoke: “Don’t worry dude, as your best bro-friend, I’ll do whatever it takes to fulfil your...urge. God that sounds wrong.” Adrien choked back a laugh as Nino extended a fist, to which Adrien responded to with a bump and a cheeky grin.

* * *

As Nino watched Adrien drive away with a hand raised in farewell, he gulped as he turned to see his girlfriend armed with her phone as she let out the words that he dreaded, “So...care to explain your unusual behaviour or do I need to _force_ it out of you?”

She finished with a sweet smile and for the hundredth time in the last 30 seconds, Nino wondered how he would survive this interrogation.

* * *

“Tikki, have you seen my hand sanitiser?” 

Tikki swooped down, picked up the cherry sanitiser and dropped it in Marinette’s palm, “Marinette, don’t you think that you’re being a tad bit too cautious? Humans have survived much worse and I’m sure you'll be alright!” Tikki said, taking a seat on Marinette’s desk, watching as Marinette rubbed her hands together. 

“That may be true Tikki but Paris would be doomed if either hero caught the virus. Just imagine what chaos Hawkmoth could deal in our absence! I should probably talk with Chat Noir about taking precautions in battle whilst dealing with civilians too, huh?” She finished, continuing to compare fabrics as Tikki finished her macaroon with a last remark, “Whatever you say, Marinette.”

* * *

The first time Adrien tried, he took Nino’s advice: _‘Just grab it.’_

The first try ended up with Adrien covered with whipped cream, an embarrassed Marinette and a shrilling Chloe. 

After 13,867 more tries within the expanse of a week, Adrien decided that Nino’s advice wasn’t working and ended up with Marinette somehow consoling him with a quiche made by her Dad. 

* * *

“ _‘Just grab it.’_ you said. Nino, I love you, but leave the romantic situations to me, ‘kay?” Alya said over the phone, her ears keen for her boyfriend's response, “Look Als, I made my advice simple because Adrien is oblivious as-- as a mole!”

“...a _mole_?” 

“...Yes...”

The next 10 minutes were filled with Alya’s laughter, simultaneously combined with Nino’s protests of “IT WASN’T EVEN THAT FUNNY!” and then followed by an _extremely_ heartfelt lecture from Alya on how to create an artful simile. 

Nino was asleep before she even started on the use of metaphors.

* * *

On Adrien’s second attempt at his mission (“ _Yes_ , a mission Plagg! H-Hey, STOP LAUGHING!”) he took Alya’s advice (How did she know about my mission?) : _‘Get some flowers, score yourself some time with her and then maybe you can get to hold her hand, Agreste.’_

However, what Alya did not anticipate was that Adrien Agreste, that sweet oblivious boy that she wanted to end, seemed to be taking every personthat wasn’t Marinette on a date, all without her knowing. And what was worse, he seemed to be charming the pants off them without even knowing he was taking all of them on dates! 

By the end of the week he had taken exactly 12,398 people on a date -- not a single person Marinette!-- all without knowing they were dates and brushed them off with comments like _‘Aurore needed someone to help babysit her little sister and she asked me, so I agreed.’_ or _‘Michael wanted to have some ice cream to help with his break up, so I offered to take him to Andre’s!’_ or even, ‘ _Madame Lenarde had just lost her husband so I was accompanying her to her favourite café!’_ which made it very difficult to get Alya mad with him.

Done with the week, Adrien got to hold plenty of hands that weren’t Marinette’s! What exactly did Alya mean for Adrien to accomplish when she told him her advice.

* * *

Nino took a seat next to Alya with his cupcakes that he had recently bought from the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie. Taking a bite, he chewed it for a bit as she stared into the Seine and finally spoke, “I kept telling you Als, my bro is as clueless as it gets.” 

Turning her head, he was alarmed to see her in near hysterical tears, “He - took - _every_ \- person - interested - in - him - _except_ \- Marinette! _How_ ?! **WHY**!” She said, hunching her shoulders over, done with the cinnamon boy that continued to be oblivious despite all her efforts to play matchmaker. 

Nino kept on munching on his cupcake

Alya hit his chest. 

Nino choked.

Alya wasn’t even sorry.

Nino cried at the crushed cupcakes on the floor that he spent 30 Euros on.

Gabriel didn’t bother with his monologue and akumatized him.

* * *

The new akuma, Crusher, seemed to be turning everything into cake. Turning his head, Adrien spotted the perfect place to transform: a small janitorial room, except there was one problem. Marinette was still in danger of being turned into cake.

_‘Just Grab It.’_ echoed in his head.

Running forward, he grabbed her hand -- her hand! -- and ran as far as his legs would take him, all the while aware of the sanitiser that Marinette dropped and the feeling of her soft, slightly rough hand between his own. 

26,265. 

That was the amount of times it had taken to attempt to feel the hand snugly enclosed in his hand and it felt so easy when he finally succeeded! 

Hurrying to the closet he lifted Marinette in there, popped a bucket on her head in case of falling cake or janitorial supplies and shut the door to a star-struck Marinette. 

At last able to leave, Adrien ran to find another place to transform, glad he had succeeded in his mission to at last capture Marinette’s hand in his own.

* * *

“Marinette? We’ve got an akuma to deal with.”

“I am _never_ washing my hand again, Tikki.” 

Marinette decided to ignore Tikki’s groans and continue to be distracted as Ladybug until Jagged Stone turned into cake.


	5. Statue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello! I hope you have enjoyed our journey this far and continue to stick around! Up next is a fluff piece involving tantalising lips and seemingly never-ending dancing! 
> 
> Please note that Marinette and Adrien are both around 18 in this one shot and Marinette is an intern at Gabriel.
> 
> Enjoy!

The soft music fluttered into Marinette's ears and out the other, her body slightly swaying to the music as she watched numerous other people waltz. 

Her gloved hands swept away a piece of stray hair as she smoothed down her mask, a beautiful rose-pink mask embroidered with black. Her gown, a matching rose-pink silk dress covered in jet black embroidery with a bodice strung with faux pearls, twirled with her form as she brang a glass of champagne up to gloss-covered lips. 

The champagne glass she had recently brought up to her lips, now stained with red lip gloss marks, left her feeling a bit dazed as she turned her head to the new arrival, "Now, what would a beautiful Lady in Pink be doing here all by herself? Surely you would much rather dance, Mari." 

Marinette tilted her head to the side, displaying a healthy expanse of neck, and -- with an alcohol induced sort of courage -- she lifted her head up to whisper to the oh-so-familiar face of her long time crush, "But my dear Adrien," she purred, her azure eyes gleaming in the chandeliers light, "Surely you would realise that every 'Lady in Pink' needs her Prince in White? Because not just anyone can win the opportunity to dance with me, y'know." 

Bringing her hands up, she straightened his snow-white mask embroidered with a peridot green thread and brushed away strands of his hair, her fingers lingering on their way back.

Clearing his throat, he stepped back as he bowed and extended his hand, lifting his eyes to meet her own, "Well then, I hope I am worthy enough to be able to win your favour." He asked, his eyes dancing with teasing mirth.

Marinette in turn extended her gloved hands, gently resting them in his palm as she replied to his remark, "We will decide that once we have seen your dancing skills put to the test." She returned, pulling him to the dance floor as he rested a tentative hand on her waist, the soft music pulling them into a trance as they danced. 

As they swept across the room, they stilled at the unexpected pauses of the music, turning into life-size statues as they played a game of musical statues with each other. 

The more they danced, the more enthralled they got with each other, hair and skirts spinning with each twirl Adrien implemented on Marinette. 

* * *

Adrien was quite alarmed at the moment. With each dance he took Marinette on -- it was somewhere near his sixth or seventh one now -- he noticed how  _ tantalising _ she looked. 

With stylishly messy hair, a sweetheart neckline strung with faux pearls and her sweet gloss-covered lips, he found it hard to not grab her hand and disappear where they wouldn't be disturbed. 

However, as much he wanted to steal her away, he couldn't bring himself to disrupt this moment; her and him, the Lady in Pink and the Prince in White. Despite what she had said earlier during the week about being a terrible dancer, she seemed to be born to glide. Her steps were graceful and she seemed to be at home here, on the dance floor.

Her lips looked wonderfully tantalising though and her hands seemed to wander without reserve as she dug her hands in his hair, messing the strands up to create a look reminiscent of his Chat Noir hair style.

As the latest song ended and the next began, he pulled her away, careful to avoid the rabid group of women that seemed to be looking for him and his fellow co-models that were invited to this particular  _ 'Gabriel' _ event.

Leading her up the venue's stairs he led her to a balcony, delighting in her gasps that followed once he showed her the view of the Eiffel Tower.

"It's stunning, Adrien." She at last breathed out, her fingers resting on the balcony rail, the wind whipping both her hair and dress as she silently marvelled at the sight. Adrien looked at her and responded, "It is, isn't it?" -- He turned his head back to the view and casually slid his arm back around Marinette's petite waist -- "I used to come here all the time with my mother; She told me this was the place she finally realised that she was in love with my father. Once he had acquired enough funds, he bought the place as a wedding gift. Mother always told me about how happy she was that day." 

Marinette turned to look at him, her azure eyes shining in the moonlight, "Thank you -- for bringing me here. I imagine not a lot of people know about this place, huh?' She said, missing the soft expression taking hold of the young Agreste's face. 

"No, but when we  _ do _ bring someone here they're  _ extremely _ special." Marinette coloured at this, unconsciously resting her head on Adrien's shoulder as he drew her closer to take in the view, the one with raven-coloured hair.

As they stared in silence for a while longer Adrien's tongue ran over his lips as he prepared to ask Marinette a question, "Marinette?"

"Yes, Adrien?" She answered, her doe eyes wide and pure.

"Do… Do you mind if I kiss you?" He finally said, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt a pair of gloved hands direct his face their way.

He opened his eyes to find Marinette whispering  _ 'Not at all.' _ with lidded eyes before gently placing her lips on his as he revelled in the sweet taste of champagne, strawberry lip gloss and a sweet taste all Marinette's own.


	6. Aspik and Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope our crew is to your satisfaction with this instalment! We are her to serve, so don't hesitate to ask us for anything!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Marinette came upon the rose garden she frequently visited, she did not expect Aspik to be there. He stood with his back turned, admiring one of the roses as he held its petals between his fingers and though Aspik -- Adrien -- looked so very peaceful, she noticed a certain melancholy in his eyes.

Clearing her throat, she walked towards him, "Hello," she supplied to a startled Aspik, "Would you happen to be one of the new heroes that keep appearing every now and then?" Her heart sped up as he smiled towards her, his hand gripping the rose as he brought it up to her for her to take, "Yes, I am. Aspik, at your service." 

Taking hold of the rose, she noted how the petals felt odd. Almost as if their growth had been stilted.

Setting the rose aside, she introduced herself, "Nice to meet you, Aspik. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Both of them taking a seat, Aspik brought another rose close to his lips, letting the petals brush by them. "Aren't they beautiful? So delicate-looking, yet able to defend themselves with their thorns without any need for any defender. How wonderful would it be to be able to provide assistance to such a queen of flowers?" 

Marinette noted the wistful smile on Aspik' s face and asked the question she longed to know, "Is there a reason you seem so… wistful?" He stared at her for a bit, taking in her azure eyes and raven hair, and felt himself still as he provided the answer, "Today is the day that I received and failed both the Snake miraculous and Ladybug, Marinette." 

Taking a strand of stray hair, Adrien tucked it behind her ear, "Today, one year ago, I received the Snake miraculous to only fail Ladybug 25, 913 times in keeping her safe.  _ 25, 913 times _ ." He choked out, his gaze once again clouding with regret, "25, 913 times I watched her become caught, or fail to use her Lucky Charm or fail because she was trying to protect  _ me _ !" He let his hand drop as Marinette pulled him over to a nearby rose bush.

"You must remember Aspik, though we have not met before, the only reason Ladybug would choose you would be if she thought you were worthy." Her eyes dimmed as she recollected all the reasons she fell in love with Adrien in the first place. "Be it your kindness, or your trust in others. Maybe in your compassion or your wish to make the world a better place, she chose you. A hero is someone…" -- She searched for the words that a master hero would stand by-- "Someone who will do anything for the betterment of others. Someone who will charge ahead with bravery despite the dangers he will face and despite the obstacles that obstruct his way. A hero…" -- she let rest a hand over where his heart was. -- "A hero will try 25, 913 times and more because despite the odds… a hero will still find the will to fight for his beloved." She whispered, the determination in her eyes blowing Aspik away.

Taking hold of a near ready to bloom white rose, she spoke whilst staring at it, "But even a hero cannot rush growth, no matter how much he tries. A hero will… will fight for what is right, what is  _ true _ , and wait for the time it is his time to shine." -- the flower petals slowly opened in the sun's setting light -- "A hero will know that when it is time -- he will know how it feels to soar when the time is right because… despite the odds, only a true hero will fight for what is already lost, Aspik." Her eyes dimmed, softened, as she lifted the flower up to his cheek, "When the time is right, you will know. And then you will shine brighter than the heavens, my love." 

Kissing his cheek, the tainted butterfly that had taken hold of him was set free, now no longer a tainted purple but pure white. The tears slid down his cheek, one by one. 

"Thank you." He sobbed, glad to be free of the butterflies hold. The ghost of the girl he had loved nodded and disappeared in a wisp of smoke, leaving him to sob his heart out as he confronted the last reality he wanted to.

The 25, 914 time he hadn't even got a chance to keep her safe as she had already given up hope in winning. 

She had remembered the other 25,913 times and only wished him well before crushing her miracle jewel as he submitted to the will of the akuma. 

After that, the world drowned in time and all that was left was sorrow, despair and his beloved rose garden he had planned to take his beloved to many realities ago.


	7. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your next dish consists of sad Adrien!  
> I'm so sorry to bring it upon you, but enjoy!

Walking along the path, Adrien sighed. His blond tresses swayed as a breeze blew past, causing him to pull his coat closer to his body. His hand swept through his hair as he walked by the statue made to honour Ladybug and Cat Noir. Whilst it normally left a warm feeling in him, today it only seemed to leave a hollow feeling in his being.

The _scritch-scratch_ of pencil on paper caught his attention as he spotted Marinette idly sketching on a bench near the fountain. She caught his eye as she waved him over; Grimacing, he made his way towards her. Taking a seat next to her, he leaned over her shoulder and found her sketching a dress that he knew would no doubt become a wonderful creation.

Too bad he wasn't in the mood to tell her that

“What brings you here, Adrien? You look as if you snuck away from one of your photoshoots again. You haven’t done that since the water fight incident.” Marinette said, her pencil still _scritch-scratching_ on the paper.

A pang went through his chest. 

“I did escape.” he bit out, “I won’t work on the day Mére disappeared.” 

The pencil stilled. She flipped a page and continued to start drawing another sketch. 

“She would have liked you, Marinette.” Even though she was still sketching, Adrien could tell that she was listening. He stared at his hands for a minute before continuing, “She wanted me to have friends, but Father always said that it was too dangerous. I can still remember all the times Mére got convinced Nathalie to sneak us out. Those were fun.”

Silence prevailed until Marinette asked a question, “What was she like?” 

Adrien lay back on the bench, eyes raised to the sky, “She was… She was amazing. Mére always had a smile on her face and Nathalie says I look just like her. She always made me laugh and-and she was terrible at being on time. I remember her telling me that she was late to her first date with Father. Her eyes were like meadows. They were warm and you could always count on them to watch over you. Father always teased Mére about her hair, saying that they were like sunbeams. “ He reflected, trying to gather his next words.

“...And when she sang, everyone would come to hear. She always sang me to sleep, or hummed to me when her voice was weak. She was always trying to annoy Nathalie with songs that Nathalie hated and she loved and whenever Father was stressed, I could hear her singing him to ease his worries...I bet she would get along with Nino better than I ever could.” He grinned. “She would probably try and get him to all sorts of music events. And with Alya I bet she would gossip non-stop with. And with you….with you she would try to set me up with. You’re smart, brave and artistic! She would love you to pieces….Too bad she never will.”

“Done.” 

“Wha--” His breath was blown away by a sketch in her book.

It was her. 

His Mére. 

Tears welled up in his eyes as he took in the picture. She was sitting on a chair, with an extremely prominent baby bump. Her eyes were alight and she seemed to be...singing. 

To him.

To her baby bump.

Her palm rested on her bump and around her, she was surrounded by flowers. All kinds. 

Bellflowers, Pink Carnations, Hibiscus’, Honeysuckle and …. Jasmine.

* * *

_“Wherever you are, chérie, you must know that I love you. If ever in doubt of my love, look for the messenger with Jasmine. They will guide you, okay?”_

* * *

He couldn’t help it anymore. The tears spilled out and Marinette only took his head into the crevice of her neck, never minding how he was making her dress wet or how he looked so pathetic, in that moment. 

The murmured reassurances into his hair, murmuring that his Mére still loved him, wherever she was, and that it was not his fault that she left, easing the silent worries he had hidden since he was 13 years of age.

His tears seized as he was able to regain his composure, making no move to remove himself from Marinette. 

“Thank you.” he finally said, retreating to look her in the eye. “But I didn’t do anything, Adrien.” she said, confused.

He only grasped her hand, and responded, “You did everything, Marinette. You grasped every feeling, every emotion and every secret I held into one page. Thank you… for being you. For being an amazing person and for always smiling , despite the pain I and countless others must have caused you. Thank you, for being our Everyday Ladybug.” 

She smiled and handed him the picture, both sitting in silence until the Gorilla finally found them. 

Waving him goodbye, Marinette left and Adrien carried one less guilt.

* * *

Once home, and after braving a half-hearted lecture from his Father, he wrote the words he had wanted to say to his Mére for six years.

* * *

_Dear Mére,_

_How are you, wherever you are?_

_I know now that you’re never coming back. It’s been six years already. But, despite the part that says you aren’t, a small part of me still hopes I’ll find you someday._

_I’ve got so much to tell you about! I’m about to finish lycée and I’ve got so many friends! Nino, Alya, Marinette, Chloe and so many others! You would have loved all of them._

_But Marinette… Marinette’s amazing. She reminds me so much of you that it hurts sometimes. You both always have a smile on your face and you’re both so very special to me...She's always able to tell when somethings wrong and cheers me up without even knowing herself._

_I know that… that the reason I’ve never tried to pursue a relationship with her, despite the longing I find myself in, is because I’m afraid. Afraid that just like all the other precious people in my life, she’ll disappear just like them._

_First you, then Father, and now Nathalie. She’s gotten worse Mére. She’s always coughing and having attacks when she thinks I can’t see them. She’s getting worse but Father… Father keeps saying she’ll be fine. I know that Nathalie loves him, but… I can’t let her love him if it will only end in pain for her. Nathalie… Nathalie and Marinette. Nino and Alya. Even Chloé. They are my precious people, and I can’t let them disappear!_

_…I’ve found myself doing some unexpected work as well. I’m a superhero. Chat Noir, and even though it’s dangerous, I promise I’m okay!_

_You don’t have to worry about me, okay Mére? I’ve got a partner, her name’s Ladybug. She’s amazing, she's so smart and brave and can always think on her feet. I admire her and hope someday to be her friend without the mask in the way. She’s second only to Marinette in Awesomeness!_

_Marinette… Despite her clumsiness, despite her lack of punctuality, she’s the best thing that has ever happened to me. We met on bad terms, but now I can safely say that she’s one of best friends, and that she even holds my heart._

_I know that if you were here Mére you'd love her. So much so, that I’m afraid you'd steal her away from me! When the time comes, I plan to make her my wife. No matter the odds! I know I might sound foolish but… I love her with the power of a thousand burning Suns and Plagg’s Cataclysm!_

_Oh yeah, Plagg. He’s my Kwami, he gives me my powers! I bet if you met him, he wouldn't have to come to me for cheese, he’d just ask you for some and you would give some to him willingly, wouldn’t you?_

_…I love you Mére, and even if you aren’t here now, I’m sure we’ll meet someday, okay?_

_Your Sunshine Ball,_

_Adrien_

* * *

Glad with the outcome, he yawned, rubbed his eyes and got ready for bed, missing how the letter he had previously written was swept out the window and flew away towards a distant location he would hopefully never reach.


	8. Hair Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We present your next gift in the series!
> 
> The Captain and crew hope you enjoy!

The first time Adrien saw Marinette with her hair down was on the day that Ladybug was forced to become guardian. When they escaped the hotel, with Kagami in tow, Adrien caught the whiff of passion fruit shampoo.

The next day, he was surprisingly disappointed to find her back in pigtails. And thus began his new favourite habit:

Stealing Marinette’s hair bands.

It wasn't intentional at first. The first incident happened when it started to rain. With all of them getting wet, and Marinette’s hair soaking up all the water, she had to take them out. At first, it stuck to her face and caused her to silently curse, and then she asked Adrien to squeeze the water out.

That’s where it went down hill. You see, Adrien had no problem effectively taking the water out, but… Well, it was just that Mainette’s hair was so _soft_! Whilst he had met plenty of people with soft hair, Marinette’s hair was a particular brand of soft. It was silk and velvet wrapped into one and the ravenette didn’t even seem to know it. She only brushed it back with a spare hairbrush from Alya and grumbled about her hair bands becoming wet before thanking Adrien and leaving her hair out to let it dry. 

Throughout the day, Adrien held back his sudden desire to constantly look at Marinette. As a model, he’s seen countless people’s hair out but Marinette brushed off the compliments about her hair and seemed oblivious to jealous waves Lila seemed to be letting out. 

So then began his mission in stealing every single hair band Mainette owned.

It was casual at first. Slip by her and casually chat her up, whilst Plagg slipped them off with the promise of 5 wheels of Camembert. Or maybe get Nino to distract her and he slipped them off, because Nathalie seemed to be getting a bit too suspicious with the amount of cheese he was consuming. And then maybe some midnight adventures as Chat Noir to sneak in and steal her box of hairbands. 

There was nothing that he wouldn’t do to ensure that Marinette would wear her hair loose.

* * *

  
But then she started wearing ribbons,

Red ribbons.

And if that didn’t add fuel to his theory that Marinette was Ladybug, he didn’t know what would. At first she used the ribbons to tie her hair up in pigtails, but Adrien always managed to steal them or, if he didn’t have a hand in it, they got lost on their own because of that silky, velvety hair making them slip down until Marinette had lost them. 

But then, when all was well and good in his mission, Alya caught him. 

And truthfully he thought she would tell Mari or be creeped out from his embarrassing (“Stalker.” “Shut up, Plagg!”) habit. But she only grinned, patted his shoulder and said, “I’ve got your back, Sunshine. Plus, Marinette’s done worse.”

“Wait,what!?” he exclaimed in surprise, but he never did get an answer to that question.

* * *

Marinette once again came in with her hair out and Alya asked the inevitable question, “What’s wrong, ‘Nette?” 

Marinette plopped down in her set and munched on her croissant in an adorably grumpy way, swallowing, she spoke, “I’m sure someone’s been stealing my hair bands and ribbons.” Alya cast a look at Adrien's way as he sunk down in his seat. “Even I know that I don’t lose them so frequently! My hair bands are gone and now someone keeps stealing my ribbons! I can’t even buy anymore because I know that they’ll inevitably be stolen again and I could be using that allowance to buy more fabric! I’m _sure_ someone’s up to something and I’m going to find out who it is!” 

Adrien butt in as he tried to divert the situation, “I’m sure no one would be that… cruel, right Marinette?” Marinette ony huffed as Alya continued.

Alya grinned and leaned closer with a shark’s grin, “Who knows? It could be because they have an… _infatuation_ with you.” Adrien choked as he prayed for Marinette to not ask any further. “Why would someone steal my stuff when they could just ask me out instead?” She asked, leaning on the table with her chin in her palm. “Well, I know _one_ person that’s done that before.” Alya replied, ignoring Marinette and Adrien’s red, embarassed faces.

Marinette brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she took out her notebook for class, "Well," she muttered, still loud enough for Adrien to hear, "Whoever keeps stealing my hair bands has a funny way of showing their love." 

Adrien had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

After several years of denial, obliviousness and rom-com style longing, Ladybug and Chat Noir finally revealed themselves to each other. Imagine their surprise when they both find out that the people that they had been choosing between to give their heart to were the same person!

And after the initial surprise, Marinette couldn't have hoped for anyone else to be her best friend, Chat Noir. The awkward time in between being friends and lovers seemed to ebb away with a drunk confession from the both of them and in a few months they were practically inseparable. Couple goals, if you ask Alya.

6 months into dating and Adrien asked Marinette to move in with him (He waited 6 years for the identity reveal, before that they were practically an unofficial couple, Marinette could forgive him for not wanting to wait another year or two to ask her to move in with him).

And here she was, into her second year of university majoring in fashion design at ESMOD Paris, one of the best fashion schools in France, and now being able to move in with her _Chaton_? Pshh, like she wouldn't take the chance to spend more time cuddling him without the interruption of either one of them being able to get home. 

Ready to move some of the boxes full of her fabrics into Adrien's apartment attic, she couldn't help but notice a small box in the corner of the room. It was covered in a thin layer of dust and was tucked away behind some bigger boxes. Setting her fabrics down, she made her way over to the box in the corner.

Wiping away some of the dust, she found a latch on the box and opened it, covering her hand from the flying dust. Her mouth opened as she called out to Adrien who was moving her stuff into his bedroom, "Hey, Adrien?" 

She heard a loud bang that was, probably, Adrien banging the boxes against something. Heavy footsteps rushed up the stairs, "Yes, Mari--" his breath failed him as he spotted what was in his hands.

_Well I'm dead_ , was his only thought before Marinette turned towards him with an unimpressed eyebrow raise, "Why do you have my hair bands and ribbons from _collège_ in this box?" 

Adrien seemed to involuntarily back away as Plagg and Tikki popped in through the trapdoor as Adrien supplied his answer, "I _may_ have… stolen your hair bands and ribbons in _collège_ to admire you with your hair out? But I _swear_ I took good care of them!" 

As Marinette seemed to combust on the spot, Plagg added some much-needed commentary to Tikki, " _Oooh_ , the kid is _dead_." Tikki only hit him on the head as Marinette finally managed to get the words out, "You mean… that for a total of 4 months you just conveniently stole any and every hair tie and ribbons I owned? Please don't tell me you used Chat Noir to help." 

"...No?" Adrien squeaked as he felt the ominous gaze of his girlfriend turn on him as he ran down the stairs with a demonic Marinette trailing behind.

As Adrien tried to evade near-death by the hands of his girlfriend, Plagg turned to a slack-jawed Tikki, "I _told_ you she would kill him. Also, where's my 50 Euros worth of Camembert for our bet on how many things they could steal from each other? I'm _waiting_ , y'know." Plagg finished, a lazy grin spreading over his face.

It was safe to say that Adrien was not the only one that escaped near-death that day.

  
  
  



	9. Alternate Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! The author had trouble with this prompt using her pre-planned idea, but, with a change in scenery, she was able to rectify it! Her pre-planned prompt will be posted later as a 3-shot for you to enjoy when she has completed it, so watch out for that! Now, off you go to bathe in this mess of fluffy goodness!

When the gang happened across Andrè, he was brimming with joy. “Sweethearts intertwined, why if it isn’t Ivan and Mylene, still the cutest couple I’ve seen! Chocolate, praline and white nougat for you, especially to keep your love true!” The sweetheart matchmaker turned around with the desired treat, a happy smile on his face at the young couple so obviously in love.

And despite herself, it pained Marinette’s heart.

Next was Alya and Nino, the latter's arm slung over Alya’s shoulder as they approached the ice cream server, “Now, these two are surely new! Young lovers’ true, what can I get for you?” -- Andre turned around to mix up his concoction. -- “Coconut, banana and a touch of passion fruit will surely set your heart ablaze!” he finished with, showing of the next treat to an ecstatic pair.

Spotting Marinette, he walked forward, “Now, why is the pretty one’s heart undone? With Andre’s ice cream, your loved one will surely come!” And within a few seconds he presented the last treat, “Peach pink like his lips, mint green like his eyes and vanilla white like his soul! With this, your love will be bound to arrive!” Marinette stared at the offered treat, her heart constricting at the thought of eating it when Adrien was stuck at home.

Closing her eyes, she prepared to reject it, “I’m sorry, but I--” “ _ \--Guys _ !” Whipping her head around, Marinette caught the sight of beautiful blonde hair, peridot eye and a grin before Nino called out, “Dude!” Running forward, Adrien fist-bumped with his best friend, greeted Mylene and Ivan and turned a heart-stopping smile Marinette’s way, “Hi Marinette! I hope I wasn’t too late. I’d hate to leave you all alone with no one else.” Marinette.exe restarted at that, “No-no problem Adrien! I’m glad you here got right! - I--I mean got here alright. I thought you weren’t allowed to come, though?” She asked, pretty azure eyes staring at Adrien.

The boy in question sidled up to her side as the other and Andre watched their interaction, “I may or may not have escaped with a little help. A friend convinced me that it wasn’t like I would have a chance like this again, since today’s Nathalie's day off. Now,what ice cream would you like?” He finished with, trying to search for a menu. 

Marinette blushed as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, “Well, uh-- Andre will choose our ice- cream based on--on our…  _ romantic  _ compatibility.” At this Adrien blushed as well... Marinette dutifully ignored Alya’s sniggers in the background.

Andre grinned once more as he slid the previous ice cream out of Marintte’s hands, “No time for games, we’ve got a masterpiece to create! Blackberry, peppermint and a hint of lime, will surely be sublime! Now done, let your hearts be one!” Andre flourished the finished dessert, and handed it to a blushing Marinette as they waved goodbye to Andre. 

As the couples paired off, Marinette caught Adrien staring at the ice cream as they all walked along the bank of the Seine, “Wanna have some?” she offered, lifting the treat. Grinning he scooped it up with the spoon and fed it, not to himself, but to a blushing red Marinette.  _ ‘Eeping’  _ in surprise, Marinette ate the ice cream, revelling in delight at the flavour. 

“Judging by your face, it’s really good isn’t it? Mind if I try some?” Marinett nodded, getting ready to lift up the other spoon to his mouth, Adrien glanced her way as he noticed a bit of ice cream on the corner of her lip, swiping his tongue across it, he glanced back to her, “You’re right. It is really good. Though, it could use some more  _ ‘Marinette’  _ flavour in it, don’t you agree?” 

Marinette stilled as she tried to form a coherent thought, “What-- what do you mean, Adrien?” She asked, wetting her lips as she dimly realised that they had strayed from their friends during their conversation. “What I mean, “ he said, nearing closer to her face, “Is that the friend who convinced me to escape the mansion,  _ might  _ have gotten me to reveal my growing feelings for you, Marinette, before indirectly dropping clues about your identity, Bugaboo.” 

Marinette’s eyes widened and her breath quickened as she drew the dots together, “You mean--” “That I want to have the honour to kiss you? Yes. That I am also Chat Noir? Also yes. So, Princess, will you grant this mangy stray the honour of caressing your lips?” he breathed out, close enough that Marnette could feel the hot air caress her own lips. 

Grabbing his jaw, she whispered her answer, “On a normal day, I would be freaking out over this. On a normal day, we wouldn’t be here; You as Adrien and I as Marinette about to kiss,  _ minou _ . But, I think I can grant some exceptions… “ she said, closing in on his lips as they awkwardly clanked against each other until they readjusted the angle of their mouths. 

On a normal day, in another timeline, they would have to wait a few more years to reunite with each other. But today, today along the Seine, a witness to their first conscious kiss as lovers, they didn’t have to wait to suffer years of pining.


	10. Charm Bracelet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologise for the late arrival! Please enjoy the piece!

Adrien threw his pillows around as he desperately searched. Pillows, t-shirts and random objects were thrown across his room as he turned to a lounging Plagg, "Plagg, have you seen my charm bracelet?" Plagg dived forward with a piece of Camembert still very much in his hands, "Charm bracelet?" Adrien nodded as he pulled his hair, messing up the pristine hair. 

"Yes. The one Marinette gave me! I thought after Ladybug's  _ 'Miraculous Ladybug' _ it would be returned to somewhere in my room, but I can't seem to find it!" Adrien finished, starting to pace as Plagg idly glanced around the messy room. "Well," Plagg crawled, "Why's it so important? Surely you could just buy another charm if you want one so desperately," Adrien whipped round in passionate rage, "I can't just do that Plagg!" -- The golden-haired boy started to rifle around in his desk drawers -- "Marinette gave it to me! It's the only gift I have from her, I would be a terrible friend if I lost it!" Plagg rolled his eyes as Adrien continued to rifle around his room, "I'm just saying, why don't you just tell Pigtails you that you lost it and ask her to make another one?" 

Adrien seems to only grow more alarmed as he now searched under his bed, "I can't do that at any cost, Plagg! If I tell her that then Marinette will think that I don't value her friendship enough to look after her gifts! And--  _ PLAGG _ , WHY IS THERE CAMEMBERT UNDER MY BED!" Adrien shrieked in disgust , coming back from under his bed with his hand covered in a pale white gooey substance.

Plagg replied, "You refused to let me mature my cheese in your socks so I -- YOU  _ MONSTER _ !" He screamed, flying forward to sniff at the camembert, "YOU KILLED DREYA! SHE WAS ALMOST READY TO EAT, AND YOU CRUSHED HER!" 

Adrien rolled his eyes and sent a stink eye the Kwami's way, "Well," he muttered, "That'll teach you not to mature your cheese in my room…" he said, picking himself up to wash his hand and escape from a hysterical Plagg.

* * *

Chat Noir bounded across Parisian rooftops as he futiley searched for the charm bracelet. The streetlights lighting his face up, he bounded higher, reaching for a birds eye view.

Tracing his steps back to the streets where they battled, he sighed in regret and guilt, knowing locating the bracelet was impossible. 

Making his way back, he missed the flash of a familiar bloggers camera.

* * *

Rushing across the road, and narrowly missing being run over, Alya ran to class. Panting, she was surprised to see Marinette early for once, doodling in her sketchbook.

"Girl! Guess what, I have the  _ biggest _ scoop!" Rushing up the stairs, Alya slid into her seat as she displayed her phone to a curious Marinette. "So, for the last few days, I've seen Chat Noir roaming around Paris. Almost like he's waiting for something -- or  _ someone _ . Girl, what if Chat Noir has a secret lover! Imagine, Chat Noir canoodling with some lucky girl - or guy - and I'm the one who'll catch them! Isn't it amazing?"

Marinette looked close to choking on her laughter as she indulged in Alya's 'scoop', "Sure Alya, because Chat Noir would totally be rendezvous-ing with his lucky someone based on the evidence that he was out by himself and seemed to be looking for someone, huh?" Alya puffed out her chest as she scrolled through he feed, "Just watch me prove it." 

Marinette rolled her eyes as she continued to doodle, "Hey Alya?" Alya turned back to the ravenette, " _ Yah~ _ " Marinette tilted her head as she asked the question bugging her, "Do you have any idea on why Adrien's been acting strange the last few days?" 

Alya shrugged as she leaned over, "Dunno, maybe he's suddenly realised his love for you," she teased, sending Marinette into a blushing tizzy. " _ Please _ , like he would ever notice me. He's already got Kagami." She answered sadly, the weight in her purse heavy at the thought.

Alya frowned at Marinette's downcast expression, "Chin up. If Adrien doesn't realize how amazing you are, then it's his loss. Just means more Marinette time for me!" Marinette grinned and lunged forward and squealed? " _ Best _ .  _ Bestie _ .  **_EVER_ ** ." Alya let put a small  _ 'oof ' _ as Adrien and Nino walked through the door.

* * *

Adrien was quite nervous as he walked through the door, ready to meet Marinette with his request, but was met with the bizarre sight of Marinette hugging a barely breathing Alya on the floor. Alya raised her hand in greeting as Marinette seed to dimly realise that she was crushing Alya.

Standing up, she and Nino helped Alya up as Alya teasingly chided Marinette on controlling her hug power. Marinette childishly stuck her tongue out as she turned to a pale Adrien, "Adrien? Are you feeling okay?" She asked, concern written over her face.

Adrien felt all basic speech leave him at that moment, "Uhh-- I t-to wanted-- I -- I MEAN wanted to ask if you -- you would come and talk after school! I just needed to talk to you and uh-- I--" Marinette's giggles cut him off as he blushed crimson from embarrassment, "Don't worry, Adrien, I'll be sure to meet you. Should we meet up outside the school?" She asked, to which Adrien mutely nodded as he slunk into his seat as Miss Bustier called attention to their lesson.

Adrien wished the end of lessons would come quicker.

* * *

Marinette chewed her lip nervously as she waited for Adrien. Her heart felt unusually heavy. What if he had somehow found out about her crush?! Or that he didn't want to be friends any longer?! Before her thoughts could continue to spiral out of control, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She leaped around, ready to put her Ladybug reflexes to use before she saw Adrien's peridot green eyes. Sighing in relief, she softened her stance, "Sorry about that, Adrien! Y-you surprised me! What did you want to talk about?"

Adrien looked uncomfortable as he voiced his suggestion, "Would-- Would you mind talking in the park?" Marinette voiced her neutrality and followed behind him as they went to the park with the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue. Finding a spare bench, they sat down as Marinette voiced her question, "So, Adrien, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Adrien glanced around nervously before rushedly answering, " _ I'm so sorry Marinette but I lost your charm bracelet during the akuma and _ \-- and you must  _ hate _ me now!" He finished, waiting for Marinette's inevitable hatred towards him, but was only met with Marinette's  silence. And suddenly her giggles followed.

Adrien stilled and panicked, "M-Marinette? Are you okay? Should I phone your parents?" 

_ Oh God! Have I made Marinette so hysterical that she's going to giggle non-stop? _

Marinette tried to stifle her giggles as she reached into her purse and pulled a bracelet out.

His bracelet.

Within moments, Adrien was alight with joy as Marinette regained her breath, "I'm sorry I confused you with my reaction, Adrien." Her eyes looked over Adrien's delighted face. "I--I didn't know that the bracelet meant so much to you. I was honestly surprised that--that you needed to apologise. That's why I found it so funny." 

Adrien sent a questioning gaze her way, "Why would I not value your gift, Marinette? Every treasure I receive from my friends is precious, yours more than others because it's one-of-a-kind! That said,where did you find my bracelet?" He asked, not seeming to notice Marinette's blush as he gazed down at his beloved bracelet.

"Oh--I--uh...!" Marinette stumbled, trying to gather her words as Adrien patiently waited, "I managed to find it after the akuma. I mean-- it was run over by a bicycle and then a pigeon did take it from me… _ but _ I changed the string and polished the beads so they weren't as dirty! I'm sorry if they still are and can--  _ EEP _ !" She was cut off as Adrien engulfed her in a hug. Retreating back, he sent a dazzling smile her way, "Thank you for taking such good care of it for me, Marinette! Now I'll treasure it even more since you put so much effort into it for me." He said, blazing determination in his eyes. 

Marinette sent a weak smile his way as they heard the Gorilla's car horn. Adrien leaned forward and kissed Marinette's cheek, "Thank you, Marinette, for being amazing." 

Marinette blushed as he said farewell and got into his car, missing the dreamy sigh Marinette let out and how her resolution to stay  _ 'Just Friends' _ disappeared as well.

  
  
  
  
  



	11. Video Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our dear crew has seemed to contracted a disease! Something by the name of 'Writer's Block'! 
> 
> We sincerely apologies for the delay! We will do all we can to catch up to the prompts the crew has missed!
> 
> Did I mention that Avatar: The Last Airbender is the best? I've binge watched all of it for the first time and I absolutely adored it!
> 
> We hope you enjoy whilst keeping safe.

"Hope you're ready to lose, Agreste." Adrien gulped over the microphone as he readied his controller, "You should watch out, Marinette. Never know when I might come and steal your crown." 

At this, Marinette scoffed, adjusting her head set as she leaned back in her chair, ready to beat her opponent to the ground, "Be prepared to suffer failure Adrien, because I don't hold back!" 

The countdown beginning, Marinette in her room and Adrien in his, both tense for the battle, they began. Their Mecha bots clashed against each other as Marinette's resounding "Double Power Kick Combo!" or "Lady Bombs!" penetrated the head sets, causing Adrien to wince and grunt at how badly he was losing. 

Securing her already imminent victory, Marinette finished off with a "Roundhouse Kicker Punch!" Jumping in the air, she let out a shrill hoot, marvelling at the afternoon heat as the twitter of birds sounded. 

Taking a swig of her water bottle, and once done with collecting her victory look, she jotted down a line in her notebook, "15 to Nil, Adrien. I _told_ you you couldn't beat me!"

The boy in question chuckled, letting a hand pass through his hair as the afternoon sun travelled over his sun tan skin, "You're still amazing as ever, Marinette."

"O-oh? Why's that?" The ravenette stuttered, taking a hasty drink from her water bottle. 

"Well," the golden-haired boy began, "You're always so brave and smart and _talented_! God you're talented! I'm so lucky to have you as a friend," -- _I want more than a friend._ \-- "and even now, you're still taking the time to game with me. When there could be hundreds of other things you could be doing that didn't involve making my sorry ass feel better." The pent up frustration of being locked away from the outside world seeped through, his thoughts running free as the weight of what he had just said was realised.

"Don't invalidate your feelings like that, Adrien. I love being able to play video games with you -- _and everyone else!_ \-- it's been such a long time since I was just able to… _relax_. I understand where you're coming from, but, as long as we've got each other, we'll be fine, right?" Marinette answered back, her eyes closed as the gentle drip-drop of rain could be heard from her balcony.

Adrien stilled, noticing the rain that slid down his windows. The very rain that Marinette could probably see. The very rain that surrounded them when they first became friends. 

"Marinette?" He called our, opening his window and letting the rain drops hit his face and caress his fingers.

"Yes?" She answered back, making her way towards her balcony door, opening it ever so slowly as the door creaked and the rain that was witness to the realisation of her first love gently caressed her face.

"...I think--" he hesitated, the wind whipping at his golden locks. 

"I think I might love you, Marinette." The moment that he uttered those words, lightning flashed as both teens let out a quick breath. 

Heart-thumping, Marinette spoke the words she had longed to for the last 4 years, "I've loved you, Adrien, for the longest time possible. It's up to you if you accept it." 

Silence prevailed for a moment before Adrien answered, "I do. I do accept your love, because even now, you're still as amazing as ever." 

Nothing more was said as unspoken feelings travelled through the rain, battering the recipients with words that neither could express.


	12. Piano Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy! After finally finishing this piece (It was a struggle.) We would like to present your next dish:
> 
> A lovely soup sprinkled with hidden talent seasoning, piano keys and promised croissants for Adrien! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Music filtered through the room as the figure danced away on the keyboard, gentle hands caressing the pieces. Visions swirled as the dust created illusions, bringing life to long lost fantasies. 

"Marinette?" The pianist, now revealed to be Marinette, turned her head, a quiet _'oh'_ slipping from her mouth as she jerked back the sudden intrusion, "A-Adrien! W-what are you doing here? W-wasn't your piano lesson y-yesterday? And h-how long were you standing there?!" 

Adrien walked forward, walking while he spoke, "I…didn't know you played piano." Marinette tucked a strand of hair behind her as she scooted over to the other side of the piano bench, offering the space for Adrien to sit. 

"I--I used to play when I was younger. I haven't played in a couple of years, though." -- The golden-haired boy slid next to her-- "Designing and other hobbies took over. Responsibilities. So I decided to give up piano." She admitted, her fingers brushing the keys as her eyes dimmed.

Adrien’s heart clenched as he saw the downtrodden expression on the ravenette’s face, laying a hand down on the ravenette’s he asked his next question, “Well, if it’s any comfort, you play beautifully. What song were you playing?” 

Marinette let an embarrassed smile take over, “I-It was one of my own. _‘Ange Errant’_ is what it’s called. I-it still needs some refining and I need to adjust--” -- A quick tune was played as she was interrupted and turned Adrien’s way. -- “Mind teaching me the song, Marinette? Performing a Marinette original would be the greatest honour, y’know.” he finished, winking to add to the effect.

At this, Marinette was sent it a blushing tizzy as Adrien stared at her expectantly for her an answer, “W-wha--? Adrien, are you sure? I mean, there are millions of other songs that are better than mine.” Adrien frowned slightly at the ravenette’s answer, “Even if that were true -- which it’s _not_ \-- I would still choose yours to play over all those stuffy so-called masterpieces by long dead people. Plus, since it’s a Marinette original, I've no doubt that it’s amazing as you are, right?” 

Marinette’s eyes softened as she took in the eager blond, “You don’t give up do you?” she muttered as Adrien tilted his head in confusion. Clearing her throat to try and distract Adrien from her prominent blush, she placed her fingers on the keyboard, “We start like this,” She said, playing a slow melody and then adding a repeated procession of chords, “Like this?” Adrien tried, repeating the notation he used his musician's ear to try and find the missing notes. Satisfied with the result, he turned to a blushing Marinette, “Marinette, are you okay? You seem really red.” Marinette mutely nodded, and shrugged off her blazer, “I-I’m fine, I’m just... feeling hot.” 

Adrien nodded in understanding as Marinette’s thoughts ran rampant _‘How can I be alright?! The love of my life is playing the song that’s inspired after him! Argh! Why did I have to sneak into the music room today of all days?!’_

As Adrien finished perfecting the next part, Marinette smiled and laughed, her fingers dancing on the beach of black and white as she challenged Adrien. The boy in question laughed and gladly accepted, and with time, though it was meant to be a duel, it became a dance.

Fingers danced across, bringing joy to each other as the final note was struck. Adrien grinned as he drew Marinette's hand closer to his, "Who knew that one pair of hands could hold so much talent?" Marinette blushed as her heart leapt and, taking the plunge, she lay a feather-light kiss on his cheek, "Thanks Adrien. For being you." 

Adrien's eyes softened and a slow smile took hold of his face, his peridot eyes glazed as he took in the ravenette, "No problem, Marinette. Anything to make you feel better." 

Taken away by the proclamation, Marinette ignored her burning cheeks and stuttered her way through her reply, "O-oh? Well--I--I--" -- the heat returned back to her cheeks as she struggled to form a sentence. -- "-- I'll bring the notation! For _'Ange Errant'_ if you want, b-but not that you have to have it! I-I mean--" She squeaked out, preparing herself for a blatant refusal but was instead met with: "Really!? You would do that?!" 

Marinette nodded, as she saw Adrien light up and leant forward to being Marinette in for a hug, "Thank you! You don't know how boring it gets, performing the same song over and over. Not to mention it'll be one of your own! I can't wait to perform it!" He exclaimed, nuzzling into the ravenette's hair. 

A continuous ding went off from Adrien's picket as he drew back, much to the disappointment of Marinette and Adrien both. Reaching for it, Adrien checked the notification, "Aha…" he sheepishly mumbled, a contemplative look crossing his face, "Say, Marinette?" 

"Hmm?" She answered back, her azure eyes gazing straight into his peridot ones.

"Do you think I could hide out at yours?" He squeaked. Marinette sent a knowing gaze his way as she bit her lip, "So…" she drawled out, "You're _sure_ that you didn't miss one of your private lessons?" She teased, bopping Adrien's nose.

Adrien sent a wry grin her way as he replied, "Can you blame me? It was another piano theory lesson. Plus,hanging out here was way more fun. Trust me. I'd pick you over any boring piano teacher any day." 

Adrien sent a quizzical gaze Marinette's way as he commented on her appearance, "Mari? Why are your ears so red?" Marinette blushed deeper as she tried to cover her ears, muttering something about _'How embarrassing!'_ Only to be stopped by Adrien as he gripped her wrists, "Don't. You look cute." -- The meaning behind those words seemed to sink in as he started to get flustered -- " Er--I mean-- Your ears! _They_ look cute! N-NOT THAT YOU'RE _NOT_ CUTE-- I MEAN--" A giggle cut him off as Adrien's hand came up to rub his neck, "That must be what I look like when I get flustered, huh?" Marinette teased, arching her neck as a Chat Noir worthy response slipped from his lips, "Yes, but you look much more attractive."

Silence ensued as Marinette leaned forward and bopped his nose, "You're not too bad yourself, Hot Stuff." -- ignoring Adrien's crimson face, she stood from the bench and retrieved her bag and blazer as Adrien followed her form -- "Now, come on, Maman should have some extra croissants with our names on it ready! And then, I can beat you at Mecha Strike! And-- Adrien? Are you okay?" 

The golden haired boy smiled serenely as a storm raged within, _'How can I be okay when you just short-circuited my brain with your cuteness?!'_

"Uh...Yep! Just give me a minute, Mari!" Retrieving his bag, and ignoring Plagg paws batting on his chest, he ran towards Marinette with a sly comment passing by, "Last one there has to third wheel on Alya and Nino's call next date."

Marinette paled considerably and chased after the peridot-eyed boy, "I don't think so!" She called out, racing ahead to catch up.

As they ran towards a plate of croissants calling their name, their faces alight with joy, the Gorilla, seated from his car, decided that he could conveniently miss Adrien running across the street as long as the sunshine-blond was happy.


End file.
